


get thee to an ecto containment unit

by Lilith



Series: Fanart & Comics [8]
Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F, Fan Comics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 08:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16260053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilith/pseuds/Lilith





	get thee to an ecto containment unit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kereia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kereia/gifts).




End file.
